


Just Lexa

by GA_Jane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GA_Jane/pseuds/GA_Jane
Summary: Two women, both struggling with a past that neither one wants to confront, found themselves opening up under an unexpected circumstance. One night was all it takes and their lives are changed forever.





	Just Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> So this story happened. I don't know how but I have this scene playing on a loop inside my head and I couldn't shake it off. It was driving me crazy that I know the only way to get it out of my head was to write it all down.
> 
> Fair warning dear readers, English is not my first language. I have no training when it comes to creative writing, nor do I have prior experience writing a story AT ALL. This is my first rodeo, and it's scaring the living hell out of me putting this out on the web for people to see, read, react, criticize and what not. I don't have any beta either. But enough said about me.
> 
> This piece was inspired because of the undying support the Clexa kru has given keeping the ship alive. It's amazing how this couple has changed and influenced so many lives in more ways than one. I know mine had been. In a way, this serves as my humble contribution and an appreciation story about two women who have shown us that true love transcends time.
> 
> To Clarke and Lexa, may love your lives on... forever.
> 
> And before I chicken out, I give you "Just Lexa."

"Bam!"

In all the three months Clarke has been working as the assistant to Polis Inc.'s CEO, Alexandria Woods, this is the first time she had seen her boss lost her temper. They just got out of a grueling three-hour meeting where Lexa had to put her foot down and cut the meeting off. If her board of directors could not come up with an amicable solution, then being the executive officer of the company means she will have to decide for herself what is the next best course of action. The meeting dragged on for hours on end and she was having enough of it. She stormed out of the conference room with her assistant hot on her heels. Clarke was following her boss a few paces behind and frantically taking down notes the other girl was barking out like spitfire when they swiftly arrived in the CEO's office without Clarke noticing it. The last thing she heard the other girl say was "I do not want to be disturbed." and then bam! If Clarke happened to take one more step, she would have gotten her face smacked with a closing door. Instead, it took her a few seconds to recover and realized what just happened. The bold letters Alexandria Woods, CEO, was in her direct line of sight, just slightly a few inches away. Then, there's just silence.

Not good.

Lexa Woods being pissed off and shutting doors is not good.

Clarke sighed audibly, grateful that at least she'll get to grab food. Her stomach has been growling for the last hour of the meeting. She even caught her boss glancing in her direction a few times as if knowing she heard Clarke and that the offending sound was coming from her. She tried to ignore the pointed look though.

Clarke jumped when she felt her phone vibrate notifying her of a new message. She groaned because she knew who was texting her in the middle of her work. And knew what it's all about even without opening said message.

Raerae: Clarkeyyyy!!! 8pm tonight..don't be late!

Raven Reyes, cocky, smart ass, mechanic extraordinaire, and one of Clarke's best friend.

She met the girl when she first moved into DC 5 years ago when her car broke down and Raven's shop happened to be the closest. They started with an easy conversation, even had a few friendly banter, and then an invitation to go grab a coffee some time was offered, which turned into more invitations such as a regular Friday night get together with Raven's circle of friends, and by extension became Clarke's as well. The rest they say is history.

Tonight won't be anything different. Except Raven is bringing another friend she wants to introduce to Clarke. Well, no, more like setting up a blind date for her blonde friend who happens to be too caught up with her work lately that she's missed a few Friday night get together.

Princess Griffin: Yes, Rae, I remember.

Raerae: Good! Cause if not I will come knocking on your door and drag your ass out myself.

Aaargghhh. Raven can be a pain sometimes especially when Clarke's love life is concerned, but Clarke loves her best friend to bits and pieces.

Princess Griffin: As if. :p Anyway, gotta go, Rae. I'll text you later when I'm on my way to the bar.

And with that, Clarke put her phone away and headed to the cafeteria.

\---

There is something about Friday that makes almost every one antsy to go home and celebrate the end of another work week. For Clarke, it's about spending time with friends and catching up on weekend chores such as doing laundry, cleaning, grocery shopping, and whatnot. It's ironic how she finds comfort in these mundane tasks that a once 18-year-old Clarke Griffin found to be boring. She even looked forward to them. She guessed that is what adulting means.

She only had one hour left and was starting to clear her table when a stack of papers was abruptly dropped on her table. When Clarke looked up, a glaring Anya Woods, Vice-President of Polis Inc. and also the cousin of Clarke's boss, was standing in front of her desk, arms crossed, and looking royally pissed.

"You seemed to be the only who can get to Lexa lately. She's flying out early tomorrow morning and won't be back until Wednesday. I'm taking over the meeting with Mount Weather Corp on Monday and I need these papers signed and be on my table first thing in the morning. She isn't answering my calls and her door is locked. You don't happen to have a spare key, do you?"

Okay, wow. Clarke wasn't expecting that.

Anya was the only one who can get away with calling her boss "Lexa". But right now, the usually composed Anya had a resigned look on her face knowing her cousin is at one of her moods again.

"You know what, never mind." She turned on her heels and in lieu of walking out she plainly stated, "Just make sure she signs them, Miss Griffin. Thank you." And with that Anya was gone.

Friday. Yes, there is also about Friday that makes time tick so fucking slow and this is one of those moments Clarke thought she's going to snap. One hour. Anya Woods dropped the bomb on her with just one hour left. Technically, she is still at work and is required to do as she's told or else all hell will break loose. She knows about the Mount Weather Corp. meeting and how important it is for Polic Inc. It has been one of the heated debate they had in the conference room earlier. She had strict orders from Miss Woods not to bother her and she was intent on keeping that. But when 5 pm strikes, she will have no other choice but to knock. And if that won't work, yes, Clarke Griffin, assistant to the CEO, has a spare key.

\---

Clarke has been standing outside of Lexa Woods' office, knocking and calling out for a good 10 minutes now. If she can't leave the office soon, she'll get caught with traffic, be late with meeting her friends, and the extra "friend" Raven is bringing along, and there will be one unhappy best friend that will be on her case from days on end. Clarke sighed. Again. She's lost track of how many she'd had this day but hopes this will be the last. She sucked in a deep breath, breathed it out slowly to calm her nerves, and used her spare key to enter her boss' office.

She was taken aback by what she saw when she stepped inside. The office was dark except for the lamp that was on Miss Woods' table, and the blinds were drawn. It's as if her boss deliberately blocked all source of light. She slowly approached the figure lying on the couch and her heart broke a little seeing the other girl looking somewhat in pain, even though her eyes were closed and seemed to be asleep.

Clarke bent down close enough so she can tap the girls' shoulder and call out her name without having to raise her voice.

"Miss Woods?" Nothing.

Clarke tried again, a little louder this time. "Miss Woods?"

That seemed to work as Lexa slowly opened her eyes. Startled, all she saw was blue eyes staring at her, concerned and worried etched into them. She abruptly shifted from her position to try and sit up, almost bumping into Clarke and making the other girl take a step back to give her space. But all she could feel was constant throbbing pain as if her head is about to explode, and her vision started to blur, all Lexa could do was clutch both sides of her head and tried to lay back down.

Clarke was immediately on her side, coaxing and guiding her back on the couch, "Easy, easy..." Clarke's voice was so soft and soothing Lexa felt a sense of relief. She can remember how her mom used to help her with her migraine attacks she wished she was here right now. A gentle touch to her arm brought her out of her reverie and remembered Clarke was beside her.

"What are you doing here, Miss Griffin?" She didn't mean for it to sound gruff but her headache is clearly not helping.

Clarke didn't pay attention to her boss' rough statement and instead answered calmly, "Anya handed me some Mount Weather papers you need to sign. She told me you were leaving for the weekend and won't be around for the meeting on Monday." There was a hint of a question in Clarke's tone. She is the assistant, after all, she is supposed to know her boss' schedule and handle concerns appropriately should they arise until Miss Woods is back.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind.", Lexa managed to voice out. This time with no bite to her tone. Her migraine is killing her that even talking seems to amplify the pain she is currently feeling.

That is the time Clarke saw an empty bottle of a pill on the coffee table. Clarke's mom is a surgeon and because of that, she knew a thing or two about pain reliever medications. Add that up to all the telltale signs, the dark room and Lexa's obvious state of discomfort, she can only draw one conclusion - migraine.

Against her better judgment, Clarke set aside the papers she was going to let Miss Woods sign. It can wait. Her priority is to help the girl in any way she can. So, she moved towards the head portion of the couch, the other girls' eyes were still shut closed. Gently, Clarke started, "Miss Woods, I'm going to place my hands at the back of your neck and shoulders, okay? I need you to relax for me please." Lexa attempted to shift again and started to protest, "Miss Griffin, what are you doing? You don't have to-", but was cut short when she felt soft fingers gently kneading her neck and shoulders, finally ending with a gentle massage of her scalp, fingers kneading through her hair. Clarke repeated the process a few times until she felt the girl slowly relaxed. Lexa immediately felt relief with Clarke's gentle ministrations. It felt familiar. It tugged something at her heart, and if she wasn't in so much pain, she would have known what that feeling was.

Clarke tried her best not to get distracted with the little grunts and moans that escaped the brunette's lips. She had a feeling her boss was unconsciously making them. After a few minutes, she felt the other girls' breathing evened out. Miss Woods has fallen asleep and Clarke can see she's already looking better if judging by the way the girls' calm sleeping expression is anything to go by. This is the first time Clarke has taken a good look at her employer up close. Her breath hitched because, God, the sight of a sleeping Alexandria Woods is just breathtakingly beautiful. She can't seem to peel her eyes off the brunette and Clarke wants to take it all in. There is no place she'd rather be but right here beside the sleeping brunette Friday night get together with friends be damned.

Well, no, who was she kidding. She pulled out her phone to send Raven a quick text.

5:28 pm Princess Griffin: "Work emergency. Can't make it tonight. Will explain later. Sorry."

In true Raven fashion, she started blowing up Clarke's phone:

5:34 pm Raven: Seriously Clarke?!? Ughhhhh....

5:37 pm Raerae: The whole gang was looking forward to having you... And Niylah too. :(

5:38 pm Raerae: Wait, does "work emergency" code for something that has to do with Commander Hot Stuff???

5:40 pm Raerae: Did you finally put your big girl panties on and get your freak on?

5:41 pm Raerae: Oh, hell, yeah! You go, Griff! I want to hear everything about it. Don't you ever for a second think you'll get away with it easily.

5:42 pm Raerae: Griffin is back, ya'll! Griffin is back!!!

OH. MY. GOD.

Clarke rolled her eyes so hard she feared it will get stuck at the back of her head. She was starting to type a response when another message came.

5:44 pm Raerae: Seriously though, Griff, just let me know you're safe and okay, okay? I did drop by your place earlier to check on you and you weren't home yet. You know I'm here if you need me. :)

And this is why Clarke loves her best friend even though half of the time she wants to strangle Raven when she's up to her old antics. Of course Raven knew about her "crush". It was one of those nights they went out when Clarke drunkenly confessed her attraction towards a certain brunette. It was like word vomit when Clarke described the object of her affection - "The Commander", "cute as a pie", "has legs for days", "a softie" - how the hell Clarke managed to describe a person with so many opposing personalities but still came out as someone really attractive baffled Raven. After some more prodding, well, more like manipulating and blackmailing because, one, according to Clarke, it's inappropriate; two, she could get fired; and three, they are from two different worlds and could never just be (yes, drunk Clarke is so overly dramatic), Raven finally managed to let her best friend spill the name of the "she-who-must-not-be-named" crush. Since then Raven had teased Clarke every chance she gets. But Raven also know when to draw the line, and for that Clarke is grateful for her best friend.

5:47 pm Princess Griffin: Yes, Rae, I'm perfectly safe and okay. Thank you. Please send the gang my regards and extend my apologies to Niylah. Talk to you soon, promise. Enjoy the rest of your night.

Clarke placed her phone back inside her bag and took the seat in front of the brunette. She also pulled out her sketch pad, the smaller one which she always carries around with her for times like these and started sketching random things, occasionally glancing at the other sleeping girl just to make sure she's okay. Because, yes, as a concerned employee, that is the right thing to do, right?

Yeah, right.

\---

Clarke woke up with a jolt. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. The first spot her eyes landed on was the empty couch where her boss laid down a few moments ago. Or has it been hours since then? Shit! She did a quick scan around the office and noticed the room is now well lit. She was in the process of standing up when the door opened and in came the person she was looking for.

Lexa was carrying a few bags of what looked like takeout food if judging from the print that says "Ching's Diner" is anything to go by. The girl was struggling to balance the bags on her arms while attempting to close the door without slamming it shut. When she turned around to glance at the room, Lexa saw Clarke was about to get up. She acknowledged the other girls' presence with a curt nod but Clarke was quick on her feet. Before Lexa knew it, Clarke was helping her with the bags by taking a couple of them off her arms. Lexa blew out a slightly embarrassed "thank you", relieved she didn't drop any of the bags. She went straight to her table, Clarke following suit.

As if knowing Clarke was going to ask what it's all about, Lexa offered an explanation like they have done this before and nothing is awkward about the situation.

"I didn't want to interrupt your sleep especially when you looked so peaceful."

Clarke slightly froze at the other girls' words.

At the same time, Lexa realized what she just said. It was not "the speech" she was racking her brain to come up with earlier. And now, it sounded like she was creeping on Clarke. Trying to gain some semblance of control, she cleared her throat and started speaking nonchalantly.

"I asked Gustus to grab some take-out meals. It's gotten late and I'm not sure if there is any good enough place to order dinner, I hope you're okay with Chinese? I don't know what you like so I ordered a few from their menu. There are beer and wine in there too. Anyway, we should probably get dinner first before looking over those papers?" she gestured towards the stack that Clarke placed on her table.

Clarke has that amused look on her face but instead of saying something, she nodded her agreement. "I'll just get the rest of my things from my desk and come back." She turned on her heels and left the room.

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief as Clarke exited her office. Was she was rambling now? She never rambles. Except when she is in front of a beautiful woman. And Clarke, if she is being honest, the word beautiful doesn't do enough justice to describe how stunning the girl is for Lexa. So yes, apparently she rambles.

Get a grip of yourself, Woods!

Truth be told, there is something about Clarke Griffin that put Lexa on edge but in a weird, calm and safe way. In order to occupy her mind and not think about the effect the other girl has on her, she started moving the coffee table and chairs towards the side of her office overlooking the park. She placed down their bags of food and drinks, making sure it's ready for when Clarke comes back. She also took off her suit jacket, placing it at the back of her chair and rolled up her sleeves. When she heard Clarke approached, she turned around to look at the girl, then back to what she was doing, and to her complete horror, the setting looked a bit intimate, like it was prepared for a date. She was like a deer caught in a headlight. The look on Clarke's face says the other girl thinks it too.

Oh, fuck! Come on Lex, she chided herself. Says something, damn it! This doesn't have to be awkward at all.

So, Lexa had to do what she does best. She straightened up, spine ramrod straight, arms behind her back, and chin lifted slightly to give that air of control and dominance. Clarke wasn't surprised to see the split second change in her boss' demeanor, she's seen the girl do this countless of times.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for taking your time tonight. Under normal circumstances, I would not have asked you to prolong your stay at the office. I appreciate your dedication to the company, Miss Griffin. And..." Lexa trailed off. She bowed her head slightly as if embarrassed with what she was about to say next.

Clarke's heart melted when she heard the girl spoke up with a reverent tone.

"... and thank you. For helping me earlier with my migraine attack. It had been a long time since anybody did something like that for me, I..." Lexa choked on her words, Clarke can see that. The girl looked like she wanted to say more, but Lexa being Lexa, opted to say another thank you instead, to Clarke's dismay. It's not that Clarke doesn't appreciate her boss' expression of gratitude, she only wished the brunette could take down some of her walls and show other emotions, not just out of obligation but because it is what she felt. Clarke let it slide. Maybe at another time.

"It's okay, Miss Woods," Clarke spoke up and gave a slight smile. They were both standing in front of the other, only a few feet apart, and Clarke could see clear green orbs, her plump lips that are so inviting, can smell the other girls' perfume... God, she is intoxicating. If it were another lifetime where they could be just two ordinary girls in a room, she would be bold enough to close the distance between them, grab the girl by the collar and kiss her senseless. Clarke dipped her head lower, finding the carpet a tad interesting. She couldn't look at the other girl fearing she might get caught with her inappropriate imaginations. Hey, a girl can dream, right?

Putting back a friendly tone, Clarke suggested they should probably eat now while the food is still hot to which her boss eagerly agreed. They both settled in their respective chair and each took their own preferred meal, spring rolls and dumplings for Clarke, while Lexa opted for the kung pao chicken.

"Would you prefer beer or wine to go with that?" asked Lexa.

"Beer is fine, thank you."

Lexa handed Clarke her bottle, but for some reason, their fingers lightly touched. Their eyes meet for a second but quickly darted away from each other. Clarke felt like there was a jolt of electricity that went through her. When she looked at the brunette, she is as composed as ever, as if nothing strange happened between the contact. She was massaging the other girls' neck and shoulder earlier, but this was a whole level of sensation. If Clarke only knew, Lexa was a puddle of a mess. Because Lexa felt it too, and like there were a thousand butterflies swirling in her stomach. Throats suddenly dry both girls unconsciously took quick gulps of their drinks, hoping to calm their nerves of the unexpected yet welcomed sensation.

They ate in peaceful silence, both girls savoring their own food and enjoying the quiet company. Light rain was tapping on the window and it brought a sense of calmness.

Clarke was almost done with her first bottle of beer but she can't help but noticed at the corner of her eye that the other girl has been downing her own drink faster than she should. She doesn't know how well the brunette can hold down her liquor, but with the rate she is going, Clarke worries it's only a matter of time before her boss gets drunk. And a drunk Alexandria Woods is not someone she knows how to deal with. Not only that, the girl has an early flight tomorrow. If Clarke wants her to make it to her flight, she needed to step in, like right now.

She was having an internal battle whether or not to tell her boss to ease back a bit on her drinking. She knows it's not her place, but hearing the brunette take big gulps of her drink as if there is no tomorrow was the final straw.

Clarke shifted from her seat, lifted her gaze to look at the Lexa's direction and was about to speak but all thoughts went off the window when she saw the girl put down on the table what seemed to be her fourth bottle of the night.

Water.

Not sparkling water or any of that fancy shit she thinks rich people indulge in. Just plain, good old water.

Clarke shouldn't have stared. She should have averted her gaze right away but she was a beat too late.

Lexa caught Clarke's azure eyes and the questions reflected in them. She was amused to see Clarke's dumb expression. She saw the girl opened her mouth a couple of times as if wanting to say something but no words came out. Sensing the girls' embarrassment, she offered an explanation to put Clarke out of her misery.

"I usually don't drink prior to an upcoming competition."

When Clarke only answered with a raised eyebrow, clearly lost as to what Lexa was talking about, she offered more, something she does not normally do but Clarke seems to coax her with sharing information even without asking her to.

"I'm flying to Colorado tomorrow for a triathlon event. It's bad enough I wasn't able to hydrate today what with all the meetings and conferences we've had, getting alcohol into my system will only make it worse."

Nodding her head towards the water bottles on the table, Lexa added, "I have to make it up by getting as many fluids as I can if I hope to finish the race in one piece."

Triathlon. Race. Of course. Alexandria Woods is a fucking triathlete. Clarke couldn't even run a mile to save her life. And yet here Lexa was, not satisfied with doing one sport, she just had to do three.

That explains her boss' tanned skin and lean muscles. Hearing Anya referring to the other Woods on a few occasions about the girl being an overachiever and not doing anything half-assed, it all makes sense now.

Clarke was impressed. Not that she thinks Lexa is anything but capable of doing great things. She's not the typical CEO Clarke has often dealt with on a regular basis. Confident but not arrogant. Quiet but intimidating. Young but commanded respect. When she speaks everyone hangs on to her every word.

For some reason, Clarke huffed and was relieved the brunette's tan wasn't from all the time spent sunbathing on vacations in beautiful beaches or yachts with pretty girls... Okay, wait. She did not just go there. She's never the jealous type but where Lexa is concerned, she hated the thought of the other girl spending time with some rich, bratty and entitled daughter of a rich business tycoon.

When Clarke chances a look at Lexa, the other girls' expression was a pure shock. Her jaw was dropped and eyes wide as saucers.

Dread started creeping into Clarke. Fuck! She did not just voiced her thoughts, did she?

Oh, my God. She only had one bottle of beer and here she was, making another ass out of herself.

Clarke slowly sank back in her chair and wishing nothing more than not to be in her boss' presence right now.

To her relief, Lexa quickly recovered and shrugged her shoulders as if this is nothing new. She's been used to other people's prejudice that after some time she stopped caring about what they think of her. But Clarke. She felt the need to let the girl see that there is more to her than meets the eye.

"I've been doing triathlons since I was sixteen. I love being outside, to keep moving. And I love how I can tune out everything and just focus on me - my strokes when I'm swimming, my legs when I'm biking or running, my breathing. In the end, the few hours of respite I get from all the chaos I have to deal with the company makes it all worth it. It reminds me that there is more to life than work, or meetings, or money. It keeps me grounded."

As Lexa was talking, Clarke can't help but notice that spark in the brunette's eyes as she talked about her passion for the sport she clearly loves. Clarke couldn't help but stare because right there and then she saw a piece of the other girl that not too many people are privy of. She knows Lexa is just about the same age as she is but happened to take on a huge responsibility that a girl shouldn't have to face at her age. If that is not admirable enough, she doesn't know what is.

Lexa slowly looked at Clarke. Soft green eyes focusing on blue.

"Life should be about more than just surviving."

When Lexa stopped talking the air between them seemed to grow thick. Sensing Lexa's unease of having revealed too much, Clarke took it upon herself to release some of the tension. She's good at it. Or at least she thought she is. If only Raven was here, she would've been perfect at diffusing any awkward situation. But she gave it a try anyway.

"Triathlon, huh? That's really impressive boss." Clarke gave Lexa a teasing smile to which the other girl just playfully scoffed. She even rolled her eyes to Clarke's surprised.

Lexa has too many layers Clarke wants to peel off. To get to know the girl beyond the stony facade she wears too expertly for the world to see. But this version of Lexa, the one who talks about her passion, light and playful even, is something Clarke craves for. She's a beautiful enigma.

The last thing Clarke expected was to have the tables turned.

"What about you Miss Griffin, what's your escape?"

Green eyes meet blue again as if Lexa can see right through Clarke.

"Art." Clarke softly says, holding Lexa's intent gaze. Lexa gave a short nod as if telling Clarke "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Typically, when someone brings up the topic, she either diverts the attention to other things or excuses herself and make a break for it. But there was something in Lexa's eyes that prevented Clarke from doing just that. She knows Lexa is not forcing her to talk about things she's not comfortable with. Just because Lexa shared some personal things doesn't mean she is obliged to do as well. And for that, she's grateful the girl didn't push.

Clarke doesn't know how much time passed by. The room was quiet except for the occasional honking of cars below them, both staring out the window, caught in their own thoughts, content with the stillness of the night.

She felt like it had been hours since one of them spoke, except it had only been a few minutes. And before Clarke could stop herself, she found herself talking. Damn it.

"I paint. Or used to." A beat.

"My dad was my number one fan. He used to encourage me with my art even when I was little. We used to go to the park every chance we get and he would let me paint whatever and whenever." Clarke flashed Lexa a smile with the memory of her dad, but Lexa saw it didn't quite reach her eyes. She wanted to ask what happened but thought better of it. Clarke would offer more if she wants to. She didn't have to wait long though.

"He died. Drunk driver beating a red light. After he passed I couldn't get myself to paint again."

There is nothing Lexa wanted to do so badly right now than to reach out, to hold Clarke's hand and tell her she is sorry for her loss and that she understands the pain of losing a loved one. But she can't. She shouldn't. She doesn't know if Clarke is okay with any form of physical contact, so instead, she settled with an, "I'm sorry". It was so quiet she thought Clarke haven't heard her.

"It's okay. It's been two years and even though I miss him every day, at least it's not as painful as it used to be..."

Lexa can only nod to that.

Clarke shifted the conversation to a more lighter tone.

"So yeah, painting's on hold for now. Lately, it's just sketching mostly, nothing really grand." Clarke actually picked up her drawing materials when she started working at Polis Inc. as the assistant to the newly appointed CEO of the company. That night after she went home, she could clearly remember what she started sketching. Deep green eyes that seemed to stare at her very core. Except now it's not only in paper but the living, breathing owner of those very same eyes are looking at her with something akin to fondness. Clarke felt a blush crept in and hope it wasn't obvious.

The next thing that happened had Clarke turning her head so fast towards the other girl she could've had a whiplash.

"So I've noticed", Lexa said. And Clarke saw a smug look was plastered all over Lexa's face. If it was any other person, she would have wiped off that look with a few choice curse words. But that face, Lexa's very pretty face, had rendered Clarke speechless.

Oh, God, no. What does she mean? What did the other girl know?

"I may have seen you doodle in your notebook a few times during meetings." This time, Lexa smirked. And if Clarke isn't too embarrassed yet, Lexa further added, "And it seemed you like to do it every time Titus speaks."

Clarke can feel her face going beet red and further still if that is even possible. She burrowed her face on both of her hands, hoping that will hide the mortified feeling of having been caught. She's going to hand in her resignation tomorrow. For sure Lexa is going to ask her that.

The last thing she expected was to hear Lexa snort. Yes, Lexa just snorted.

With every ounce of her being, she lifted her head to look at Lexa who is now fighting the urge to grin. She barked a faux hurt tone at Lexa. "Well, I'm glad you find my embarrassment very amusing, Miss Woods." She crossed her arms and pouted, and Lexa thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Don't worry Ms. Griffin, your secret is safe with me." Lexa gave her a playful winked and with that, Clarke was a goner. She gave a genuine smile at Lexa and her heart swelled seeing the girl return it with equal fervor.

Is this really happening? She only had a bottle of beer and her brain couldn't be making this all up. And Lexa's definitely not drunk either. Nobody gets drunk drinking water, yes?

Clarke can't think of anything else to say. The situation is starting to get awkward. Again. She knew they needed to switch the conversation to something less... intimate? Picking her brain with something to respond to Lexa, she just settled with "Sure thing boss, I'll hold you to that."

Lexa's green orbs locked into azure blue once more. "Lexa. Just Lexa."

Three simple words yet laden with so many possibilities, so much hope for the future.

For Clarke, it's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get here, thank you for giving this story a shot. (high five)
> 
> I enjoyed writing this fic even though it took my entire weekend. Chores were set aside in exchanged for finishing this story because I just couldn't stop writing until I'm done with it.lol
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue or add more to this story hence the tag "one shot".
> 
> With that in mind, I also decided to have an open-ended ending... Feel free to give our girls your version of their happiest ever after. You and I both know Clarke and Lexa deserve that. :)


End file.
